Shots Fired
by FartFerret69
Summary: With his mental health, Alois has been locked in as a "latent criminal" and recruited as a brand new enforcer, but he's not so sure it makes his new arrangements worth it. Extremely short little scene I've had in my head and wanted to get down to get some potentially creative juices flowing.


Shots fired in the empty practice room as Alois stood with the gun. It was a fake, the MWPSB logo and "PRACTICE MODEL" plastered all over the sides, and it only shot little blue lasers, but the kickback was real and it had the weight and feel of a genuine dominator. He gripped it hard and his icy eyes bored into the petrified holographic criminal, eyebrows furrowed fiercely in a look of near hatred, but every time — every goddamn time — he barely managed to graze the arm of the stupid thing. If it would just stay the fuck still he could get it, he knew he could, but it seemed realism was more important than self satisfaction.

"Dammit, stop!" He shouted. "For fucks sake, I'm just—"

"I see you're working hard," came the voice of a particular enforcer from the entry to the room. It was enough to make the blonde pause, but he didn't dare take his eyes away from his target. He fired again, but the little streak of blue only whizzed just between the arm and the torso as the simulator ran.

"I guess you could say that," he said through clenched teeth. Frustrated, he once again hit the little blue "reset" button on the side of a gun and poised himself in the direction of where he knew it would appear. Alois continued, but progress was not coming as easily as he was wanting it to. His thoughts were piling up and even the hologram wasn't interested in helping him blow off steam.

Nobuchika did not respond and seemed rather unfazed by the entire situation, but the gears were turning. He watched for a moment, and he had nothing to add, but just as he turned to leave with plans of returning when the room was open, the blond decided to continue completely unprovoked, venting without reserve.

"I just—" a pause. "Who gets off deciding this? I mean I know, but…" He stared at the hologram, but his thoughts were clearly somewhere else. Still, his crib tightened again and he fired. "They said I was too unstable." Two more shots, this time one of them hitting the simulators arm and successfully paralyzing him. "Too far gone." The hologram reset. "Too unpredictable." He stood then with his finger hovering over the trigger, a practice he knew was never advised in reality. Today was not the day for following rules, though, and he glared hard, the resentment running fierce through his veins. He let the anger fuel another shot or two, and he still received no response, but continued regardless. "I mean they were right of course, but still. That doesn't give them the right to lock me up in here like a bloody dog."

"I don't know," said Nobuchika, a grin suddenly playing at his lips. "I happen to like dogs pretty well."

The comment seemed to go right over the blond's head though, the chuckle not even eliciting a glance in Nobuchika's direction. Alois was too focused, too irritated, and too busy listening to his own thoughts. He just kept firing, one shot after another, but hardly ever succeeding. He wasn't even certain if he was really trying all that hard anymore, as it seemed as though his accuracy was only getting worse. He tried and tried again, but his patients hit it's breaking point when he tried to aim for the leg but realized that the simulator could jump.

"UGH!" Alois heaved in frustration, and a moment later the model was sent hurtling across the room and it clattered to the floor against the wall. His blood boiled and he seethed, literally pulling at his hair, and he was officially fed up. "Fucking stupid! This is pointless!" He fumed, and it didn't matter that the enforcer from division one was watching. Hell, he hoped they all heard about it. Maybe then they would let him out. He stormed across the room, grabbing the jacket he tossed off when he arrived, and past right by Nobuchika on his way out. He would not notice the psi as Ginoza watched him leave.


End file.
